vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Travelers
'''The Travellers' are a mysterious millenia-old group of witches who have presumably been transmitting the knowledge of their spells from one generation to another since their emergence around the time of the Roman Empire, in modern Europe. Silas and Qetsiyah were said to be the most powerful members during their time. However, Silas became immortal, rendering him unable to practice magic, and Qetsiyah was later killed by the group for reasons that have yet to be explained. They also kept Amara's body hidden for thousands of years until Qetsiyah came back from The Other Side and located it with her magic. Very little is known about the structure of the group, but membership seems to be earned by birthright and people are still considered members even when they lose the ability to use their magical powers, for example, as a result of becoming a vampire. True to their name, Travellers adopt a nomadic lifestyle; they are constantly on the move. For this reason, it is possible for outside factions to hire their services at the right price. The group serves as the de-facto main antagonists of the fifth season. Tensions have been rising between the Travellers and other Witch Covens, and the threat of war is in the air. History Little is known about the history of the Travellers. They are an old group, having been around for at least two thousand years; Silas and Qetsiyah were both members in ancient Greece. Qetsiyah has described them as gifted people, no doubt referring to their magical abilities. According to Nadia, the Travellers, living up to their name, are constantly travelling around, and as such do not possess many things. At some point, the Travellers killed Qetsiyah and took possession of the dessicated corpse of Amara. They moved her around from place to place for over 2,000 years. After Silas was freed, the Travellers sent Gregor and the vampire Nadia to track him down and place him back in his cell. They have also shown to desire the destruction of immortality, as they wished to cure Silas and for him to stay alive long enough for them to take his blood and use it to cure Amara. Season Five In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Gregor, with Nadia's help, possessed Matt through a spell. In True Lies, Silas' pursuit of Katherine leads him to a confrontation with Matt, where he quickly finds out he cannot control Matt with his powers. By probing Matt's mind, he finds out that Gregor is possessing him. Later, Gregor and Nadia confront Silas at the gas station where he went to get a "snack". Gregor reveals his intention of entombing Silas once again and Nadia says this is the goal of The Travellers. Before Gregor can do anything, he is killed by Nadia who reveals that she has no intention of doing what the Travellers want and has an agenda that Silas seems to benefit from. In Original Sin, Qetsiyah mentions that she and Silas were the most powerful members of a group of gifted people called The Travellers. In Monster's Ball, ''Qetsiyah reveals that the Travellers killed her, possibly because of her part in creating the Immortality Spell. She also reveals that they took the anchor to the Other Side and have been hiding it for 2,000 years. In ''Handle with Care, a couple of Travellers arrive at the location where Amara's dessicated body is hidden. They attack Damon, and Damon kills them. One of the Travellers is then used to revive and nourish Amara. In Dead Man on Campus, it is revealed by the spirit of Gregor that the Traveller's mission is to find and kill Katherine. Katherine said she hated Travellers because all they do is lie while she reveals that Nadia's grandfather was a traveller. In Fifty Shades of Grayson, Katherine reveals that her father was a Traveller, which means a magical gene runs in her family. In 500 Years of Solitude, Nadia brings Elena and Stefan to an abandoned house where they'll find a Traveller who will help Nadia save Katherine. Nadia tricks Elena and Stefan with the house full of Travellers who want dopplegangers for unknown reasons. So the Travellers corner Elena and Stefan, and takes two buckets of there blood, and let them go afterwards. A fellow Traveller teaches Katherine the spell, and later Katherine uses the spell on Elena to become a passenger in her body. In The Devil Inside, Mia completes the spell which gives katherine permanent control of elena's body. Katherine then kills Mia. In'' Total Eclipse of the Heart, Sloan offers Wes money and protection and in return he would analyze doppelganger blood. Later the Travellers help bring down Damon and Enzo, as Wes injects Damon with the ripper serum. In ''No Exit, ''the Travellers seal Damon and Enzo in a farmhouse so Wes could observe how long Damon would last before he fed on his best friend. When Damon started to feed, they raised the acidity of Enzo's blood so that Damon wouldn't be able to kill as Wes still needed him. In ''While You Were Sleeping, ''as Caroline is looking for a cure to Damon and Elena's ripper virus (which she was injected by Katherine and is different given that it has werewolf venom in it), Enzo comes to her and tells her that he has the cure but that before he gives it, the Travellers need Stefan. At an abandonned rail yard, Enzo and Sloan explain to Stefan and Caroline that, when Wes rescued Enzo from Damon, it was because he needed him to create the cure for the ripper virus. The Travellers had also created a cure for Elena because they need her alive. Sloan then reveals that the last two dopplegangers were special, especially when their bloods were combined. However, the Travellers had discovered that one of Stefan's dopplegangers still existed (most probably due to the line of his bastard half-brother). In order for Elena and Stefan to be the last dopplegangers, they needed this doppleganger to die. While Enzo took the cure to Elena and Damon, Sloan and the Travellers linked Stefan's mind to his doppleganger's and tried to kill him but Caroline forced them to stop before they harmed Stefan too much. In exchange, she agreed to go to Atlanta with Enzo and kill the doppleganger. Appearances * I Know What You Did Last Summer (Gregor, Nadia) * True Lies (Gregor, Nadia renounces membership) * Original Sin (Gregor and Qetsiyah presently, Silas in flashbacks) * For Whom the Bell Tolls (Gregor) * Handle with Care (Qetsiyah, Silas, Kristoff, Rene) * Death and the Maiden (Qesiyah, Silas) * Dead Man on Campus (Gregor) * 500 Years of Solitude (Mia, Katherine's family, unnamed members; first appearance as a large group) * The Devil Inside (Mia) * Total Eclipse of the Heart (Sloan, unnamed members) * No Exit (unnamed members) * While You Were Sleeping (Sloan, unnamed members) * Rescue Me (Markos, Sloan, unnamed members) Members Alive *Markos (present day leader) *Sloan *Ivan *Dozens of unnamed members Deceased *Silas (deceased) *Qetsiyah (deceased) *Gregor (member) *Mia (member) *Kristoff (member) *Rene (member) *Mr. Petrov (Katherine's father) (member) *Possibly Katerina's Sister (member) *Wes Maxfield (unofificial member) *Nadia Petrova *Katerina Petrova (presumably unable to use witch powers while in Elena's body) *Dozens of unnamed members Trivia *According to Silas, they were once referred to as ; however, he may have been merely insulting them. *According to Nadia, their main goal was to entomb Silas once again. After the death of Silas, they've turned their attention to Katherine. *They were responsible for Qetsiyah's death. *They were the guardians of the anchor to the Other Side, which they stole after they killed Qetsiyah. **They move the anchor to the Other Side (which is revealed to be the dessicated Amara) wherever they go. *They are big on spirit possesion. *Katherine stated that Nadia's grandfather was a Traveller in ''Dead Man on Campus. *They carry blades that are capable of killing the passengers lying within the bodies of others. *According to Mia, they are unable to access traditional magic for unknown reasons, so they have to improvise. *In 500 Years of Solitude, Mia called Elena's cellphone to summon Katherine as a Passenger, right after Katherine performed the spell to transfer herself into Elena's body. This implies they might be able to sense if one of their members have performed a spell, or if a Passenger spell have been used. *The Travellers seem to have a strong interest in doppelgangers. *Wes managed to team up with The Travellers to take down Damon and Enzo. Sloan wants Wes to analyze Stefan and Elena's blood. *Tensions are rising between the Travellers and other Witch covens, and there is the possibility of war. *Markos is the leader of The Travellers in present day. *It is revealed that because jeremy is one of the five, he cant be mind controlled by travellers. *It is revealed that the travellers have a grudge with anyone who draws magic from nature. The witches seemingly cursed the land to turn it against them thus why they cant practice traditional magic seperately, instead they have to in a large group. *The travellers do a spell which sacrifices the entire group except Sloan in which they all chant and go through bonnie, leaving her unconscious and bringing Markos back to life. Gallery Travelers 5X10.png Travelers 5x10-2.png Travelers 5x10-3.png Travelers 5x10-4.png Travelers-5.png Travelers-6.png Travelers-7.png Stefan and Sloan 5x16.png Caroline-Stefan-Enzo and the travelers 5x16.png Travelers-8.png Travelers-9.png References Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Groups Category:Antagonists